


Lost

by DeniedLove



Series: Lost & Found [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Even Lambert Deserves Someone, F/M, Slow Burn, When Different Worlds Colide, Working through feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeniedLove/pseuds/DeniedLove
Summary: When Lambert has a job to kill a strange and insane Hag he literally has a woman from a different world (our world) drop in on him.The idea is the people in the Witcher world does not speak the same language so when Alexa falls into Lambert’s path she now has to figure out how to communicate to an emotional constipated Witcher.
Relationships: Lambert (The Witcher)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Lost & Found [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730929
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Lost

Lambert heaved his sword up, swiping it in front of him. Doing what he can to keep his head in the chaos around him. 

The little village needed a strong Witcher to save them from a crazed Hag in the hills. He has tracked her to this cold and damp cave, his combined potions working to keep senses sharp. The Hag has clearly lost her mind. She was no longer speaking in a tung he could understand as she activates a rare and old magical devise. Chaos now swirls around him and the Hag, dumping random items into the cave from random places around the continent. 

The young Witcher pushed himself through the out of control magic to battle down the Hag. She hissed and sputtered at him, clawing at his face and arms, she put up a good fight. He is pushed back with a gust of magic in time to watch yet another item be summon into the cave. He didn’t know what the shinny metallic or the odd symbols meant but this one had a weird green glow that felt possibly dangerous. He was almost positive the ancient artifact had stoped pulling items from this continent and has started to yank items from unknown origins. 

“Fuck!” He yells out as he pushes against the Hags magic with his own hand gestures and symbols. 

Finally he gets the upper hand and knocks the Hag over just with the right punch of force at the correct time. His sword swings down to remove her head from its shoulders. Seconds before the contact one more item falls through the portal before the magic device is used up and the Hags connection to it is severed. 

Except only problem as the crones face rolls away from its body, Lambert looks up and it’s not an object, but a young lady, holding her hand to a nasty crack in her skull from her fall to the hard earth. Her eyes look to be swimming from the hit. 

“Well fuck.” Lambert grounds out of his chest a string of curses. Drawing the eyes of the women to him. His dark black eyes met a set of warm brown ones before the poor woman passes out and crumples to the ground. Why did the crusty old cunt have to drop, literally drop, a woman into his issues? ‘At least the Hag got her end,’ Lambert thinks as he wraps the head up as prof of death and starts the tedious work of fixing himself, his horse, and this strange woman up for travel to camp before night would fall. 

——— 

It was not till morning did the woman wake up. She came to with a startle, wrapped in Lambert’s sleeping roll and blanket. The Witcher meditated throughout the night contemplating how he would explain to the poor lost woman her situation. Who knew where she was from. Gods knows she most likely does not want to be stuck with a Witcher, least of all Lambert, for too long. 

Where Eskel had his face scars he at least had great magical power earning him a good name in his work. Geralt has a bard writing him songs. Lambert has neither natural fame or made up fame. Sure the bards songs have helped them all a little bit but Lambert still suffered greatly at the hands of prejudice people. He needed to calm himself before this woman woke up, prepare himself for possible reactions. 

When the woman came to, Lambert was already cooking some hare. With a shocking gasp she springs up in a sitting position. Her long brown hair tangled from sleep, her brown eyes wide and darting around, her breath is coming out in short gasps. Lambert doesn’t move. 

He waits for her eyes to land on him. Hers widens a fraction when she takes in his form. Golden eyes connect with brown and the air is quite and thick. She licks her lips nervously and nibbles on the lower one just a tad. He takes a deep breath, scenting the air, smelling her. There is no fear, not really, caution, definitely. If anything it’s more shock. Like she doesn’t expect to be where she is now and that makes sense to the mutant. 

He knows his face is rough and he tries to train it into a more comforting look, it’s a bit more constipated looking really, but he’s trying to not scare the woman. “Are you hurt?” He asks her. Directing her gaze back to him. She was taking in every detail around her like a scared animal. Waiting for the nasty beast to pounce. Again, he smells the air, no fear, just caution and heightened human senses. He waves a hand to the cooking meat, “Are you hungry?”

She says something and that is when the situation really gets worse, it’s in a language he doesn’t understand. She’s looking at him with wide eyes and is shaking her head. She’s anxious. Her nerves are twitching. Lambert can basically hear the nervous taint her voice. Though he does not know what she’s saying he knows she’s not thrilled with this situation. 

Thinking back on her clothing and even her scent when he wrapped her up in his sleeping roll, they were odd. Looked like men’s traveling clothing but tighter than anticipated and made of fabric he was not familiar with. That really should of been his first hint but Damit he wasn’t the brightest Witcher of the Wolf School, he was more focused on not manhandling a strange and passed out woman. 

The woman’s stomach gave a loud grumble at being empty and a pink hue crawled up into her pale cheeks. It was kind of adorable, Lambert admitted to himself silently. Slowly, he pulls off some meat from the spit over the fire and very slowly moves towards the woman. He reaches the meat out at the tip of his fingers looking her in the eyes. 

“Eat.” He says when he doesn’t dare to get closer and gives the meat a little shake in her direction. Just as slowly she reaches out till her finger tips are grabbing the other end of the cooked food. When he’s sure she has a good grip on it he pulls away. He tries to make his movement slow and obvious. Keeping an eye on the woman for her reaction. Both of her deep brown eyes are trained on him as she sniffs the meat in her hand. She slowly starts to nibble it and the stress in her shoulders start to relax just the smallest bit. 

Stepping up to his horse he pulls a water skin from the pack. Taking the cap off he takes a deep swig making sure the woman knows he’s in fact drinking the contents. Then he slowly approaches her with the skin held out. With a tug of a smile on her lips she takes the water. She gives this a sniff too before gingerly taking a sip from it. A look of relief and satisfaction grace her features as she takes a good draw from the skin herself. She tries to offer the skin back to him but he shakes his head and hand at her before returning to the spit over the fire and eating his own breakfast. 

They munch on silence as the fire crackles between them. An odd comfort is filling the small campsite as the first morning begins on this new and strange adventure. 

———

After the meal is finished and the fire has been snuffed Lambert finally starts to pack up for the days travel. He needed to get the head back to town and see what he could do about this strange woman. 

Turning from the horse he sees her attempting to fold the blanket up. It’s very sweet of her, attempting to help, but she’s doing it wrong and the blanket will be too large for travel. He slowly approaches her and she stills. He’s just hardly an arms reach from her before he holds his hand out. Motioning for her to hand him the blanket. She does. Like the meat the blanket stretches between them. Neither of them close enough to touch but able to feel the pull of the blanket changing hands between them. He shakes it out again and he can clearly see the look she gives him. An eye roll, a little bit of a huff and a small smile. It’s almost like she’s trying to show him fake annoyance at his motions. Presenting the blanket he shows her how to fold it. Making it smaller and easier to pack. Then he makes a show of where it goes on the pack tied to the horse. He gives it a tap and eyes her. She’s watching him and seems to nod at the silent instructions. 

He’s still not sure what the woman is thinking. She has not responded to him being a Witcher and there has been no sense of fear coming from her, in fact the caution seems to become more curious as he bends down to shake the bed roll out before packing that too. She is following him to the horse and is looking to be putting less space between them. 

After packing, there is a moment when they look at each other. She takes a deep breath and seems to be settling some nerves. She looks him in the eyes and points to herself. Her accent is strange but the word she says is clearly a name, “Alexa” she says than points to him and waits patiently. 

Finally, after a moment and his own calming breath he answers pointing into his own chest, “Lambert.” His voice is thicker than he would have wished. He hopes she doesn’t notice he’s nervous. Witcher’s don’t get nervous. Instead he is gifted with a dazzling smile and she repeats his name. It rolls off her tong with grace and is enveloped with her accent. She holds her hand out to him and says something before repeating his name. Pleasantries are not his specialty. No that’s something else Eskel exceeds in. He is more of a curse, grunt, and insult kind of man. However, with the lightest touch he attempts to take the fingers of her hand in an awkward greeting gesture. He doesn’t bring it to his lips as customary, that never occurred to him, but he does give them a light squeeze before letting her hand fall. It also was clearly not the greeting she was expecting but it worked and the tension in her body was truly starting to leave her. 

A light dust of pink was gracing her cheeks again as she looked at him and it made his stomach tighten a little bit. Lambert has no idea how to react to this woman who allows a Witcher, a dirty mutant, to not only feed her, but to also look after her safety and touch her. He’s not sure but his face is feeling a little bit wormer itself. 

He pats his horse, unties it, and starts to turn towards the road. He hears a gasp of slight shock and maybe a tinge of horror. He turns quickly to see what has brought on this reaction. Following the line of her eyes to the head tied to the horses pack. It was on the other side and had not been in view till he turned the horse around. She looks to him full of nerves again. He shifts from foot to foot and digs his toe into the ground. He’s not sure why he has this feeling of embarrassment and that is frustrating him. He lets out a frustrated huff before he tires to launch into an explanation for the head. 

“.... So naturally I need to take it to the alderman to be paid.” His rant finally over and his hand motions have calmed down after pointing to the head a few times. He’s annoyed for so many reasons he can not even put a name to most of them. She just stands there. At some point she crosses her arms and tilts her head, seemingly waiting for him to be done. 

Rolling his eyes and letting his shoulders fall he realizes she did not understand a fucking word he just said. So he curses some more, moves to the head, unties it, and then ties it on the other side of the horse so it’s out of view again. With a hand motion he tries to ask if she’s coming along before moving back to the road. To his disbelief she follows. Giving him, the horse, and the head some space. He can’t help the dark look wash over his face. 

———

She’s not smiling, she has a small frown but is keeping pace. At first she keeps on steeling looks in his direction before she starts to look around the woods surrounding them. Just as he can not keep his face from puckering up into a glare she can’t seem to keep a smile from lifting her lips up. An hour into the travel she is happily beaming at each and every bird that flutters over head, flower that defiantly grows out of the hard ground, and small squirrel the scampers around a tree. It seems to lighten her mood naturally and in turn lightens Lambert’s dark mood also. 

They are about a days walk away from the village and will arrive as the sun moves to the horizon. However, only a few hours in and the woman is lagging behind. She is trying to not show discomfort but finally Lambert sees a very clear wince of pain. He stops the horse and waits for her eyes to meet his. Her face looks maybe shy or embarrassed, he’s not sure, but she points to her feet and says something. She points to her shoes and he realizes they are looking worn out. They are thin and more like slippers. Flat on her feat and are made out of a fabric he’s not familiar with, maybe felt of some kind. Needless to say, they are not traveling shoes. 

“Well shit.” He nods his head in acknowledgment and frustration. Of course the woman was delicate and not prepared for a long walk or trip. He pulls the horse back in her direction so she would not have to walk farther than needed. 

“Of course you’re fancy ass can’t walk.” He huffs however, As he moves closer he realizes that she’s bleeding. Her feet are starting to wear out and the shoes are not faring well. A hint of guilt pulls in his gut as he realizes she was trying to not bring attention to her issue or complain. The guilt is swept away with annoyance at her silence in the pain. 

“Why didn’t you say sooner?” Motioning to her feet in clear annoyance. She frowns at him clearly not understanding what he’s trying to say. Taking a few deep breaths he tries to pull his quick reaction back into himself. He’s a Witcher and should start acting like one soon for fucks sake. 

Calming his face he motions for her to mount the horse but is greater with a look of confusion. He roughly points to her, to her feet, and then to the stirrups on the saddle. Her confusion melts away to the first sign of fear he’s seen in her eyes. She’s closer than ever now. Only a foot away. He could smell her breath, sweet and minty, as she waves her hands around speaking in a nervous tone finally stepping away from the horse and motioning as if she was going to continue walking in those useless shoes. He shook his head and reaches for her arm before he even knows he’s doing it.

His fingers brush against her and she freezes in her place, turning to look at him. He quickly removes his hand, takes a deep breath, and tries to put as much effort into looking as docile as he can. He moves again so that she can get on the horse. 

“Alexa, please, just get on so your feet don’t bleed off.” Her name feels strange but wonderfully light on his lips. He’s not sure but he thinks her lips twitch in a sweet smile when she hears it. She moves even closer now, a breaths space is between them. She looks up into his eyes and he sees questions, anxiety, and a hint of fear. He gives her a nod of the head and she reaches out to touch the horse. The horse nickers and moves under her fingers making her jump. It’s odd. He doesn’t understand how she’s so cautious and afraid of a horse. It’s almost like she had never touched one before let alone ridden one. In her jumpy state she is now flush against his armor. Not pushed into him but definitely right there. He can smell her so close and hear her accelerated heart beat. 

A grunting laugh leaves his chest before he can stop it and she focuses him with a glare and Damit it’s so fucking adorable. Her blunt annoyance and grumbling so close to him is almost too much. He pats her back quickly before moving behind her and wrapping his hands around her waist. She gives a cry of surprise as he lifts her into the saddle like she weights no more than a child. She fumbles a little and her legs twist weird for a second before she slips over the horses back and sits properly into the leather seat. 

Now she is griping at him in that language thick in annoyance and possibly even a bit of anger at his quick movement but the dusting of pink on her cheeks are very clear in the day light. Lambert allows himself a deep chuckle. 

“Whatever you say my lady.” He mocks her lightly, making her tone swing more into anger as he grabs the reigns and they start off on the road again. She was feisty and he kind of liked it. He tried not to and as the day continued he did what he could to remind himself that she would be leaving soon, as soon as he could find a safe place for her. 

A squeak of shock pulls him out of his thoughts. He turns back to see Alexa practically crawling her way back on the horse. He quickly reaches out to her preventing her from falling off. She whacks him in the arm and starts to point, her voice taking a new octave in whatever she was saying. When he notices the item offending her he almost double overs in gut wrenching laughter. It was the Hags head. It must have bumped into her leg the way she was rubbing it, trying to brush the feeling of dead body off her pants. 

“Lambert!” She says his name with cutting annoyance and anger and is now glaring at him, making him laugh harder. 

“Laammbuurt!” She drags his name out in exasperation and this pulls his attention back to her. He like this. How she says his name. They don’t need to know each others language. This is nice. He tries again to remind himself of it being temporary as he unties the head and keeps it in one hand instead. It’s not ideal but if he needs to he can drop it for his swords. He waits till she’s properly seated in the saddle again before they start moving. 

It did not take long for them to settle into a good pace. Before noon hits and Lambert can clearly hear Alexa’s stomach rumbling again. A soft “Lambert” follows right behind the noise and he doesn’t even try to keep his smile off his face. He pauses their progress to move back into the packs tied to the saddle. With Hag head discarded to the road he pulls out some traveling rations meant for his lunch meals. They were not much, some stale bread, dried meat, and cheese. He handed her some before taking a few for himself. 

She’s comfortable with him in her space. He notices that she does not flinch as he’s moving around her and on some occasion moving her to get to a pack. Pulling out the water again he offers it to her. She accepts all he passes to her and munches away with thought behind her eyes. He’s a bit sad that they can’t understand each other as he’s sure she has so much intelligence and a lot to say. She seems dainty as she nibbles away on the small meal. 

He starts to move again before she taps him on the shoulder. Motioning to her self first and saying “Alexa” than to him and saying his name but lastly to the horse. He shrugged, it was a newer horse and he hadn’t bothered to name it yet, let alone remember the one the merchant had given him. He’s almost positive he over paid for the mare though and it was still a salty issue with him. She looks at him expectantly and repeats the hand motions and their names finally pointing to the horse. 

“My apologies love, but the horse has not name.” He says with a shake of the head and starts to move off again onto the road, having scarfed down his own quick meal. Picking up the discarded head and pulling the light brown horse into a walk. Alexa huffs at him and he hears a disapproving “Lambert” from behind him. Gods he loves her using his name like that. He’s trying so hard to not let it feel good but he’s been starved for actual attention most of his Witchering life and she’s so openly not afraid and holds no malleus towards him it’s hard to not appreciate her presence. He decided he’ll enjoy whatever this is for as long as it goes on. He deserves some happiness even if it’s fleeting. 

He can hear her chattering now behind him. He looks over the shoulder and sees her talking to the horse as she combs her fingers over the mane. “Alexander!” She says but starts to shake her head. Good fuck she was trying to name his horse and it made something flip in his stomach. 

————

Hours latter the sun start to sink over the horizon and they are approaching the village in question. Alexa had not seemed to decide on a good name for the horse boy occasionally would try a name for a few minuets before shaking her head ‘no’. Lambert has quickly learned what her word for ‘no’ is. 

Her chatter is quieted as they approach the town. The Witcher takes a quick glance over her shoulder, trying to gauge her reaction. She’s hard to read. He’s not sure what’s going through her mind and a small part of him is starting to feel uncomfortable. He usually is quite uncomfortable amongst villages and people but now he can’t seem to shake the feeling that this is going to be different. She’s so quite and her eyes are darting around, trying to take in every detail. 

With out a word he makes his way to the alderman’s house to retrieve his pay. He ignores the glares the locals are shooting at him as they pass by. At least a few people start to murmur about the woman on a Witcher’s horse. He glowers at a few people before tying the horse off. 

“Lambert?” Alexa seems to have so many questions but with no language to ask them with she instead stays in her seat and puts as much question as she can into his name. 

“Stay here.” He says as he points at her and then points right were the horse is staying. Just outside the house. “I need to deliver the head.” He holds the head up and points at it than to the door. He gives her lower leg a quick squeeze before turning to the house. 

Knocking hard on the door he steels a quick glance back at Alexa who smiles, waves, and makes a motion with her thumb. It’s a funny gesture and not one he’s familiar with. Her hand is in a fist but her thumb is pointing straight up in the air. Whatever it means he thinks it’s good because even through she is clearly nervous she’s smiling at him. With a nod of the head to himself he bangs on the door again but this time louder. 

“I’ve got your Hag.” He bellows through the thick wood. 

The door opens and he is greeted with the pointed nose man whom definitely does not like him. He takes one look at the Hags head and crones, “I supposed you’d like to be paid huh?” he moves away form the door fast enough to not hear the grumbling from the Witcher. 

A coin purse is tossed at him. 

“Throw that nasty head to the pigs around the corner.” The man sniffs at him before slamming the door back into his face. 

Taking some deep breaths from his nose he quickly sneaks another look Alexas way before turning the corner, dumping the head, and rushing back to the horse and rider. He’s thoroughly annoyed and starting to grumble as he counts out the coin. Sure enough, the snipity bitch short paid him. Probably skimmed some coin for himself. Lambert’s shoulders shake a bit with his anger. He feels her fingers on his shoulder but just for the second as he spins away from her grasp and marches up to the alderman’s door and bangs on it loudly and with a great deal of strength. He does it a few more times before the door gently opens up, slow and only a crack. 

“Yes?” The thin nosed man says, glaring the Witcher in the eyes. “You’ve been paid. Leave.”

“You shorted me.” Lambert growled deeply from his chest, “I was promised 400 you gave me 350.”

“A small fee for the time spent to deliver the head. Should have worked faster.” The alderman’s huffs before moving to close the door again however he can’t because now Lambert’s foot is stoping it from moving. His hand grips around the door frame and he’s moving into the alderman’s personal space. With a low rumble and all of the intimidation he has Lambert grinds out, “You pay me in full or I take it. What say you?”

The other mans gulp is audible before a shaky hand reaches into his personal pocket and the rest of the payment is retrieved. Fisting the coin Lambert lets a toothy sneer twist his features. “Good, next time you pay what you promised.” He pulls away and backs off a few steps before turning back to the Main Street. He doesn’t clean his face of his expression fast enough because when he looks up to Alexa he can see her eyeing him. She looks uncomfortable and his stomach drops. He knew this would not last long before she could not stand being around a Witcher. 

He moves to put his money onto the saddle bag but not before her hand is covering his. Their eyes meet and he finds it almost impossible to read her expression and they stay like that for a moment. She gives his hand a light pat and him a half smile which he’s not sure what she’s trying to say so instead he finishes his work before untying the horse. He doesn’t try to look in her direction again. 

Every step he takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. Trying to calm his anger before he attempts to talk to the inn keepers. It’s late and he would like to get a proper meal and bed for Alexa. It seems like an eternity before he’s leading the horse into the inn’s stables and assisting the ridder off. 

Alexa’s legs are clearly shaken from a days ride. This is usually a sign of someone who hasn’t ridden a horse in a long time or never. She’s having tribbles keeping herself standing upright for a moment. Her cheeks are rosing again as she clings to him. Delicate fingers digging around his armor straps make Lambert forget his anger for a moment. He wraps his arms around her waist holding her up. 

She’s shorter than him but not uncomfortably so. She’s not skin and bone either. His arms wrap around her easily but she does have some curves and is plump in a few areas. He thinks she may be lower nobility. With her shoes that fall apart easily, her long hair that she has braided back, and her eating habits. A peasant wouldn’t have that nice role he can feel over her hips. A split second of a thought enters his head of him grabbing those supple roles in a moment of heat and passion. He stuffs that thought down with a viciousness hotter than the sun itself. 

Finally, Alexa can stand on her own again and is able to pull away from him. She mumbles what he assumes is a thank you so her says “Welcome” and tries to give her a smile. It’s a half smile that pulls awkwardly at his lips but she is openly smiling back at him so he thinks he’s done a good job. They pull away from each other and he starts to pull traveling packs off of the saddle. 

Alexa follows closely behind as he moves to the inn. Normally he would just camp for the night. He very rarely stayed at a local establishment but now he had this fine and fare woman to care fore and she needed a proper meal. They enter the building and someone is already purchasing a room ahead of them so he stands there patiently and waits. When the other patron receives his key and walks away he moves up to the counter. 

The woman does not great him but instead looks him up and down before turning to Alexa, “You need a room sweetie?”

He and Alexa share a look. She’s confused and he’s looking absolutely ready to kill everyone in this town. “She’s with me.” He turns back to the inn keeper with a huff. “We’d like one room with two beds and dinner.” 

“This isn’t a whore house Witcher. You can’t just bring your night woman here.”

He’s growling deeply from his chest. “She’s not a whore. One room, two beds, food.” He grounds out as the counter under his grasp creaks. The wood is bending and on the verge of splintering. A hint of fear comes off the woman in fronting him before she gives him an amount, twice that of the other patron, and hands him a key. 

“Food will be over in twenty.” She squeaks out as Lamber yanks the key out of her hands and stomps away. Alexa is a few feet behind and almost runs into him when he stops at the room. Opening up the door there is only one bed and with a quick sniff he’s almost positive they are close to the privy drop from the other floors above. 

He is shaking with anger as he drops into the rooms only chair and pulls the packs over and start pulling out what they will need for the night. He’d have to return to the horse for the bed roll and blanket. Alexa is left in the door way and he can practically feel the wave of uncomfortable energy rolling off of her. He takes a moment to scent the air and he smells her strong anxiety. Slowly she moves into the room and closes the door behind her. She doesn’t lock it and Lambert huffs himself up and off the chair to move towards the door startling her a little bit which he feels bad about but can’t quite process a need to worry about it right now. 

“Alexa.” He says to get her attention. Then points to the lock. He moves the mechanism over. “Always lock the door.” He’s sure he sounds more demanding than he wants to but it’s a bit hard for him to control his voice with the anger poring through him. This anger is familiar. It’s a common feeling for him. He doesn’t want to think about how he can’t get a proper room for the woman in his care. So instead he pulls out his sharpening stone and starts the long work of honing his blades till food comes. 

Alexa is nervous and she can’t seem to stop moving. He tries to ignore her as he meditates his actions and his feelings into control. He needed control, he was a Witcher for fucks sake. He could share Vesimer’a voice in his head telling him to act like one and stop moping like a child. 

The food came after what felt like a decade. A swift knock on the door made Alexa jump. The air around them is thick with anxiety and unspoken words. Lambert accepts the meals and places the simple portions on the table. He sniffs at it making sure it has not been tampered with. They are meager portions and the bread is not the most fresh but it’s not moldy and it will do. He drags the table over to the bed where Alexa is sitting and pulls the loan chair up, takes his seat, and starts to dig into the meal. 

Alexa seems to wait a moment. Maybe she is testing the current situation, Lambert does not pretend to know what the woman is thinking, before she too starts to delicately sip at the broth. She tests the bread and can’t prevent a look of distaste. Looking up Alexa notices that Lambert is watching. Trying her best to cover her disgruntled look she dips the bread into the soup letting it soften up. She makes a point to watch him watching her as she starts to nibble on the soaked bread. Even going as far as to make a pleasant eating noise. Acting as if the meal is more than acceptable. Lambert huffs his clear disinterest before plowing through his own portion. 

———

After their meal, Lambert takes the dishes and returns them to the inn keeper with no thank you. After retrieving the bed roll and blanket from the stables he finds himself standing outside the closed door of their rented room. 

He feels the need to apologize to Alexa but he’s not sure how or why exactly. He doesn’t want to admit that he’s worried but the overwhelming feeling is crushing his chest and he’s not sure how to handle it. His anger has dissipated for now and he thinks it may have left a negative effect on the strange woman. 

He reaches for the door to open it but before he can even grasp the Handel it is pulling away. Alexa jumps as she almost runs into him. “My apologies.” He says as she tries to hide a nervous giggle behind her hand. 

It’s a bit awkward but she finally gets across the message that she needs to relive herself. He shows her to the bottom floor privy. He can basically smell her reluctance to use the room but she puts on her fake smile of reassurance before closing the door behind her. He waits for her to finish and is blessed with another embarrassing blush on the woman’s cheeks. 

Back in the room he rolls out the bed roll and starts to get ready for sleep. He doesn’t plan on sleeping long, just enough to refresh and make sure he can keep watch over Alexa. Just before he can settle down into the roll she taps his shoulder. She’s shaking her head and points to herself and then to the roll. Did she really think he was going to make her sleep on the floor?

Putting his hands around her waist he shakes his head and says “no” before moving her to the bed. He hears a “Lambert!” As he crouches down and prepares for bed. Her arms are crossed and he’s almost certain she’s going to stomp her foot. He gives her his best shit eating grin and says “Alexa?” In the sweetest but most mocking way he can. “No!” He point to her and points to the bed. “Sleep”. She huffs and does actually slap her foot just the slightest bit. He lays back onto the floor and closes his eyes but keeps that smile. 

“Alexa. Sleep.” He orders again not even bothering to look at her. He’s happy because whatever this is they have between them seems fine. She huffs but finally slides in between the sheets of the bed. She says something in her language and his name. At first he thinks she’s being a brat and talking back but when she says his name it’s so light and airy. “Good night.” He responds and it is not long before her breathing evens out. 

It doesn’t take long for the Witcher to fall asleep himself in the under kept room, in a rundown inn, next to the smelly privy, and sharing space with a feisty, sweet woman who doesn’t not speak his language. 

And so starts a new adventure Lambert was never prepared for.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this was kind of hard to end and I don’t think I did the best with it. I’d appreciate any thoughts and ideas you have.
> 
> I also didn’t want this to read in a monotonous or monotone way. It’s a new idea I had and wanted to see how it would fare.
> 
> Thank you for reading.  
> Remember to love each other and stay safe.


End file.
